Lame
by FromSoraXWithLove
Summary: Roxas' day's are repeated over and over after Larxene leaves, now it's up to his friends to break the cycle, a road trip may be necessary. M for later chapters, trust me, it gets good


Chapter 1. Lame

* * *

"Mr. Strife!" Roxas awoke with a start from his dreary lecture-induced sleep. Not particularly being a fan of this, he shouted the first angry thought in his head.

"What the hell could you want now?" What didn't help was that his father had woken him in a similar fashion just that morning, and he happened to reply the same way.

"Roxas, you know my feelings towards obscenities, and I would appreciate if you would go tell the hall supervisor you need an office escort for the hour." Roxas blew a sigh, well more of a garble, he wiped the drool from his chin and cheek and stood to leave, just leaving his things in the class; he knew Sora would get them for him later. He waved at his friend/suspected twin (self proclaimed). His hair was a mess, the golden locks, usually spiked, drooped into his eyes and onto back of his neck. Upon arriving, he greeted the supervisor with the usual fervor owned by the grumpy blonde.

"Hi Aqua." He stated this almost as if requesting help with a flat tire on a cold day; miserably…

"Roxas, again? Please tell me you're not doing this on purpose." Aqua's blue hued hair was as bad a mess as Roxas', things were so slow lately, with the exception Roxas' frequent intrusions.

"You know I'm not, but…" he sighed again, "I'm not sleeping, you know, my whole schedule got messed up when Larxene… ya' know, she really messed me up." Aqua patted his shoulder and thought of another heartbroken boy she knew, yeah, Ventus wasn't really doin' so hot either.

"Come on Rox, I'm sure the principal will understand." He didn't.

"You mean to tell me his heart is broken, so his mind can't perform for his schoolwork? Sounds too convenient so close to second break, don't you think?" Xemnas was pacing in his office, demanding a solution from Aqua. "Oh let me guess, he can't sleep, he can't eat, food just doesn't taste the same. You know, Aqua, I've been alone for a long time, and still, I get my job done better than any school out there, who has the best school in the nation?" he addressed Aqua with his usual self-righteous question.

"You, sir." She shook her head solemnly, it was true, the man ran a tight ship, maybe too tight. She worked hard to keep the near boredom out of her tone, to no avail.

"And is there anything I've done wrong so far?" he continue to pose questions suggesting his greatness, Aqua stood.

"You won't have this perfect record if you let a problem like this go unrecognized, what will people say when you show that you don't care for Roxas' grades?" She had him, that was his weak spot, his reputation.

"Fine, I'll be lenient, for now." He sent Aqua to give Roxas a lunch detention ticket, and she told him some exciting news.

"On Principal Xemnas' computer, there was an E-mail saying colleges are getting out early, you should get ahold of Axel and Riku while you can." She gave him the number to call the dorms and sent him to his next class.

"The same thing every day;" he whispered to himself "not even break can break the cycle of wake, eat, sleep… Larxene, why did you…-!" he nearly ran into a small blonde girl about a year younger than him… yeah, he's seen her in the 2nd year math classes… her white blouse and light blue skinny jeans were covered in flour, she dropped the supplies she was holding and just kind of stared up at him.

After a moment he spoke "Err, I'm sorry about that… I-uhhh-"

"Namine." she nearly whispered.

"Namine, I'm Roxas, I'm sorry, I got preoccupied walking and…. So what's all this stuff?" he gestured at it all as he started to pick up the bags.

"Food for Culinary Arts III, I was the only volunteer to carry groceries this week…" she tried to take the bags from his arms, but he turned away.

"How much more is there to carry?" he asked her, causing her to look at him, almost shocked.

"U-uhm, there are three more bags in the car… but you don't have to…-oh!" Roxas lifted the bags into his arms more securely and started walking towards culinary arts. "Honestly, Roxas, there's no need I can carry them." He just kept walking. "then, uhh… thank you…" she walked back to the car and grabbed two more.

Roxas set the bags into the classroom and turned to see Namine struggling with the two bags, he grabbed them before they fell and brought them to the counter. "You sure you can get all these? Lemme see if I can't ask the Culinary Arts teacher to carry these for you, what, do you shop maybe once a week?" he went back to the car, Namine following behind, and grabbed the last bag to the classroom and went to talk to the teacher, ignoring Namine's 'but's and 'stop I…'s. A few minutes later, Roxas walked up to Namine and told her the news "I'll help you every week, I'll go shopping with you and carry the food, but she said since I'll be missing those math classes, you gotta be my math Tutor, and I'll just be missing gym otherwise, so the carrying will take care of that." He took a deep breath.

"Why are you so willing to help me!?" she finally got out. She was just standing there, face pale except for a few spots of blush on her cheeks.

"I need to break the usual cycle you know, used to be every morning I'd text Larxene and… well..." He looked at her, and saw some air of familiarity in her eyes, like she knew what he was about to say. He started telling Namine all the things him and Larxene would do, and how he found it hard to eat and sleep and walk and do school work without her, and their little rituals. He kept talking, he went on about her leaving him for some freak in another town that should never have existed with pink hair. How she was planning it from the beginning, the way she led him on and swore they were in love, getting married and being happy, tears started forming at the corner of his eyes, and before he realized it, Namine was hugging him.

"Roxas, that's horrible, of course, this is how it'll work, I'll help you and you help me, and we'll be like the best of friends." Roxas nodded.

"So nice, but I already have a best friend, you get to be up there though." He smiled cheesily, but his face softened. "Why are you being like this… like nice to me." he paused, then kinda pushed her away "I don't need your pity, Namine."

she stood there for a second, and giggled. "Roxas, even if I pitied you, that's not the only reason I'd be keeping you around, I mean honestly, who wouldn't accept help from-" The bell rang and she giggled again "See you next Wednesday Roxas!" she waved and walked down the hall, leaving Roxas there to stare at where she was, what was the actual reason she wanted him around, he couldn't have found a crush already could he? He wasn't ugly, but he didn't feel good enough for someone like Namine, underclassmen though she was; he wasn't even good enough for Larxene, and Namine is WAY better than…

He just walked into his next class, where Sora was waiting for him huffing angrily "what the hell man, the board said you were dismissed last hour! I had to carry your books through two classes!" Roxas just shook his head and laughed.

"I helped this blonde girl in her Culinary Class… I think she was hitting on me." Roxas shook his head again. "But why would she, I'm a mess today." Sora just slapped his back twice hard, earning a glare.

"Ah well, let's go, I can't be late to Chem. and you're Bio-tech teacher needs to see you soon." They parted in the science hallway, leaving Roxas to sit there in his Bio-tech class, seriously getting it about missing tests and lectures.

* * *

A/N I guess you can say that this is a testing phase, just to see what people think of the story. Feel free to review, I'd love to hear from ya ^.^ FSXWL


End file.
